Emotions
by PennBlaze
Summary: Alice tries to figure out the meaning behind the bottles of emotions Wonderlanders use as a form of currency. "What are you doing Alice?" "I'm proving that you don't need those silly bottles on emotion to experience, Hatter."


**I do not own the characters. This is from the two part Alice movie/ tv show from the updated new movie released in 2009.**

* * *

"Hurry up, Alice!" The Hatter hissed, clutching at Alice's hand and pulling her up from the ladder. She teetered for a second on the edge, sneaking one look at the drop below before rushing inside and slamming the door behind her. Hatter gave her an annoyed look at the loud sound, peaking around for the Mad March or any of the Suits.

Alice ignored his disproving look and slid down the cool metal door, running her fingers through her hair. The mere height of the building was staggering, but with her intense fear of heights, she felt too frightened to move from her safe position on the floor. Alice could barely believe she had agreed to climb back up and sneak into Hatter's room with the danger of everyone in Wonderland after her, but she had stupidly agreed, _Your home is fifty stories high? No problem._ She sighed as she grudgingly thought of her decision, instantly regretting it.

The Hatter looked down at Alice, feeling sorry for her as she seemed to regain her composure from the height dilemma; he could still remember her stuck to the wall, refusing to move as they scaled the height of the sky scrapers that the entire city was build upon, and the way he had to coax her and hold her hand to lead her forward. It was strange for him to think of someone scared of heights, he had spent his entire life here and it seemed like second nature to him to live so far off the ground. The Hatter was confused at what Alice's home was possibly like, all the staggering differences compared to Wonderland seemed to baffle him.

Still staring at her with pity, he took her hand and led her towards something she could feel more comfortable on, rather than the hard cement ground. He placed her on the edge of his white bed, and she tucked her head between her legs, still gasping for air at the thought of the leaving the room. "Alice," the Hatter said awkwardly, taking off his hat for a brief second to scratch his brown locks which stuck in every direction, "if you get sick, please don't do it on the grass." Hatter pointed to the bright green grass the covered a small section of his plain room, and Alice chuckled half-heartedly at his request, giving him a thumbs up from her curled up position.

Hatter clapped his hands together in joy at their agreement, and began to get to work. With Mad March and the Queen's little flock of troops after them, he knew he had to work quick and that this visit to his humble abode could possibly be the last; so he collected everything he believed that Alice and himself would need for their little time away from the city.

Alice watched the Hatter move with little enthusiasm, rolling her eyes as he bounced from foot to foot, grabbing whatever supplies he needed and throwing them into a burlap bag. He grabbed a couple pieces of clean clothing and stuffed them into his bag before moving to his form of currency. Hatter grabbed whatever emotions he had purchased, making sure the glass containers they were in were sealed tightly before backing them away with tender care. Alice huffed, "Why are you bringing those?"

"Because they are very useful; we could exchange them for supplies and food. You know, over forty oysters were used to make-" Hatter looked back at Alice, displaying his pride in a bottle of lust before noticing her glare at him. His sentence trailed off before his voice became high, coughing to clear it, "I mean, that's just terrible. I don't know anyone who would purchase these, but they may be useful." Hatter stuffed the bottle in his bag quickly before getting anymore grief from Alice.

"What's the reason behind all these emotions?" Alice questioned, now eying Hatter with full interest. A world with bottled emotions, considerably highly expensive as she experienced them daily; it was hard to imagine for Alice. In fact, the whole situation was hard for Alice to wrap her mind around: this world of Wonderland that was always just imaginary to her from a childhood story she read, the fascination the society of Wonderland had with 'oysters' and the emotions they held, and from reflecting on Charlie the White Knight and Hatter, even the company she kept was far from ordinary.

"What do you mean?" Hatter asked without looking at Alice as he organized the contents of his bag. When he was satisfied with is packing job, he placed his bag on the desk and leaned against it as he watched her curiously.

"Well, why are your people so greedy for these emotions?"

Hatter sucked in his breath and shrugged, sticking his hands into his worn leather coat as a form of comfort. "It's a quick fix, I guess. It's hard for us to feel, and I guess it's just easier to purchase the emotions we want to feel than rely on creating them for ourselves."

Alice nodded, getting up from her seated position on the bed and walked towards him. Hatter stood up, rather rigid as Alice stalked towards him. Her face twisted, grinning somewhat evilly at Hatter. "Alice, what are you doing?" Hatter asked, fidgeting with the brim of his hat.

Alice silenced him by pressing a soft white finger to her lip, cooing softly "Shhhh, Hatter." She continued to stalk forward, and like a wolf leading a trapped sheep into a corner, Alice pressed against Hatter's chest, stumbling backward in whatever direction she pleased. He was like putty in her hands, he never protested as she turned him around and led him backwards until his calves hit the end of the bed.

With a sweet smile, Alice slipped a dainty heeled boot behind his ankle and pushed. Hatter fell onto the bed, catching himself with his hands and stared at Alice with a baffled expression on his face. "What- what- what are you doing?" He stuttered as she climbed on top on his lap, straddling his waist.

"I'm proving you don't need those silly bottles on emotion to experience, Hatter." She dipped her head down and captured his lips with her own.


End file.
